1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information life cycle management system, an information management server apparatus, an information media controlling apparatus and a program which can prevent an occurrence of a period in which an information life cycle of a child management file cannot be managed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is proposed which manages an information life cycle of single document data. As techniques of this kind, a system (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-190365) which manages, in a server, a history from printing to discard of a paper document assigned an ID (identification), a system (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-88796) which manages document disposal information such as retrieval or discard by assigning an identifier to print image data, and the like are known.
Further, the inventors of the present invention propose an information life cycle management technique in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-27776 of a prior application which was not published upon filing of this basic application of the present application. According to this information life cycle management technique, by assigning to an information original copy and information media a unique ID for individual identification of “media containing information” (hereinafter, “information media”) such as digital data or physical media, the status related to creation/discard of information media, an interrelationship (system or media type) and media use is connected with an information original copy and uniformly and systematically managed. In addition, the physical media are a generic concept including paper, CDROM, DVD, SD card and FD, and are physical information media which are not related to a method containing information.